


in peace eternally

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic, its not very shippy but lots of rarepairs are abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: special holiday programs play on the huge monitor on one of the floors of the tsukino production dormitory as everyone from the SolidS and QUELL units are gathered to celebrate on the one day they all have the day off





	in peace eternally

Orange peels are scattered over the kotatsu next to a pot of tea and a bowl of rice crackers. Special holiday programs play on the huge monitor on one of the floors of the Tsukino Production dormitory as everyone from the SolidS and QUELL units are gathered to celebrate on the one day they all have the day off.

Tsubasa settles next to Ichiru and he proceeds to try getting a kiss out of him while he holds a mistletoe above them. Meanwhile Dai rests his chin on top of Issei's head after he appropriated the space in front of him. A blanket is set on one of his shoulders as Rikka sits next to him and he wraps it around both of them for maximum comfort.

Shu had gone to make tea with Shiki and Eichi...

“A-achoo!!”

“Geez, that sure was a violent sneeze,” Ichiru comments as he hands a box of tissues to Eichi.

“This was not how I planned to celebrate Christmas,” Eichi sniffs sadly and rests his chin on the kotatsu. “Christmas was the one day of the year I could spend time with everyone like this and I catch a cold huuuu,” he whines and it sounds like he's very close to crying.

“Stop, I can't deal with your crying anymore,” Ichiru shoves tissue in Eichi's face and waits for him to blow his nose again before disposing of the sheet. “You might get more sick if you do and that'll be really annoying.”

“Icchiiii, I really wanted to build snow Lizz-kun's with you and Isse.”

“Please concentrate on getting better first, there'll be plenty of snow even after the holidays are over,” Shu coaxes Eichi and hands him a steaming cup of tea. “Of course, I could always take you to another country for winter.”

“Shu, no,” almost everyone says in unison.

He responds with a shrug and casually pulls out his phone to browse, what the others hope isn't what they think it is.

“I got some soup for you too,” Shiki says as he sets a bowl with warm translucent soup. “Shu...helped me make it.”

Eichi looks over at Shiki then at Shu and he fights back a sob. “Shu, Shichan...”

“We can go out when you've recovered,” Issei supplies as he feeds Rikka a piece of orange.

“Yeah, a grand SolidS-QUELL outing with all of us!” Tsubasa is more than ecstatic to suggest.

Rikka nods and makes a sound of approval. “That sounds nice, its been a while since we all went out. Actually I don't think we've ever gone out together with everyone present. What do you think Dai?”

Dai hums and swallows what he was chewing. “I think it'll be fun.”

Shiki takes Eichi's hand in his and squeezes it gently as he nods. “Definitely.”

“Then it's settled,” Shu says with finality and everyone looks at Eichi.

Eichi blinks back the tears welling up in his eyes and he knows there's no way he can hold back with all the people in this room being so considerate and caring of him.

He feels loved.

“I can't wait!”

 

  
おまけ

 

“Whoa hey, Ichiru? I didn't know you wanted me all to yourself so badly,” Tsubasa says smugly letting Ichiru tug him along outside to the hallway.

When they're finally alone, Ichiru turns and loops his arms around Tsubasa's waist. “Shut up. You know I get embarrassed when we do this.” The shorter boy hides his face in his shoulder.

A smile tugs at Tsubasa's mouth and he hugs Ichiru closer squeezing him gently in his arms. “So, about that kiss?”

Ichiru makes a small noise indicating his annoyance and he lifts his head to meet Tsubasa's eyes. “Fine, if that means you'll keep quiet.”

“You're so cute,” The blond haired man grins and leans down to capture the other's lips in a gentle kiss.

Ichiru opens his eyes and hums in satisfaction when Tsubasa pulls away. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- unbeta'd and basically not proofread bc im lazy and tired  
> \- somewhere in the world its still christmas  
> \- i was inspired by the sqp extra drama track that had eichi being sick after the concert, you can find a summary of it on quell-tea-salon @tumblr  
> \- spread the eichi love around  
> \- i've always wanted to write the tsuichi so who knows i might follow up on that  
> \- merry christmas!


End file.
